The present disclosure relates to rear-view mirror assemblies for motor vehicles of the type comprising a mirror housing that can be rotated relative to a base member mounted on the motor vehicle.
Fold rear-view mirror assemblies for motor vehicles are known in the art that comprise a mirror housing that can be rotated relative to a base member that is mounted on a fixed part of a motor vehicle. The mirror housing can be rotated to the base member according to at least a mirror operative condition or drive position and a mirror folded condition or parking position, and vice versa.
A shaft is provided for rotation of the mirror housing relative to the mirror base according to said positions. The shaft is typically arranged within the mirror housing and has a first end coupled to the mirror base and an opposite, second end provided with a radially protruding flange.
The shaft is surrounded by a compression spring. The compression spring has a lower end resting on the mirror base and an opposite upper end abutting on said radially protruding flange of the shaft. The compression spring thus acts between the mirror housing and the mirror base.
Document WO03016094 describes a foldable rear-view mirror assembly of the type mentioned above. It comprises a base element, a mirror housing and a shaft arranged for rotation of the mirror housing relative to the base element. A spring element is provided surrounding the shaft and arranged between a flange formed in the shaft and a flange formed in a sleeve secured to the mirror housing. The shaft has first, intermediate and second, lower abutment projections projecting towards the sleeve which pass through cutouts formed in the flange of the sleeve such that the first, intermediate abutment projections are movable into engagement with the flange in the sleeve so as to retain the spring element in a stressed state. The second, lower abutment projections engage to the base element with a bayonet connection that is retained in an engaged condition when the first, intermediate abutment projections are disengaged from the flange in the sleeve. As a result, the shaft is retained in the base element in an operating condition.
A problem associated with the above known rear-view mirror assemblies is related to potential danger to users and operators when the abutment projections of the shaft break or the bayonet connection is not properly engaged. In such a case, the spring and the shaft are released violently from the assembly which may result in serious damages to nearby persons and also to other parts of the assembly.
No known means to prevent this violent release are currently available so physical barriers are implemented at assembly stations or operators are equipped with protection masks to ensure safety of the operator such that, in case of failure of the abutment projections and violent release of the spring and the shaft, the released elements impact thereon instead of on the operator. However, these kinds of measures slow down production rates and increase production costs.
There is thus the need for a safe means for the rotational fastening of the mirror housing to the mirror base such that the spring arranged therebetween does not involve any risk to persons or to other parts of the assembly.